J'ai toujours été gentille, pourtant
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: -J'ai toujours été gentille, pourtant, sanglota Luna. Alors quoi? Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça? hurla-t-elle en brandissant son arme à feu." "L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme?"


COucOu!

AlOrs vOici un nOuvel OS qui je l'avOue et partie plus lOin que je le vOulais xD. Mais bOn, ca n'a pas trOp géné ma (merveilleuse) bêta Cha Darcy dOnc je me suis dit que ca devait pas être aussi hOrrible que ca xD! Si vOus avez l'OccasiOn de lire une de ses fics n'hésitez pas!

Cette fic l'idée m'est venue alOrs que je m'ennuyais mOrtellement en vacances et bien sur j'ai cOmmencé par le milieu xD. Je crOis que c'est la raisOn pour laquelle c'est partie aussi lOin xD. POurtant je savais cOmment je vOulais que ca finisse mais j'étais en train d'écrire pis une révélatiOn, une idée de fin plus Original et mOrbide j'avOue xD. Pis je dOis dire que certains persOnnages n'étaient pas du tOut sencé aparaître mais encOre une fOis je me suis laissée entraîner xD. Bref vOus verrez bien xD.

TOus les persOnnages appartiennent à JKR bien que certains n'Ont pas vraiment leur caractères d'Origines.

Résumé : "**-J'ai toujours été gentille, pourtant, sanglota-t-elle. Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? hurla-t-elle en brandissant son arme à feu." "L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme?"**

Rated: K

Genre: Angst

Maintenant que tOut est dit BOnne lecture!

* * *

**_J'ai tOujOurs été gentille_**

_La moquerie est de toutes les injures celle qui se pardonne le moins._

_Jean de la Bruyère_

Luna Lovegood venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, on entendit des ricanements s'élever sur son passage. Elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en intéresser, se répétant mentalement que c'était la dernière fois. Oui, la dernière... Elle s'assit à sa place. Elle ne fit pas attention aux remarques désobligeantes sur son physique ou son étrangeté, se contentant de mettre sa main dans sa poche, éprouvant un certain réconfort en ressentant le contact métallique sous sa paume blanche. Elle se sentit plus puissante que jamais. Elle observa le dernier élève rentrer dans la salle à manger, retenant son sourire vicieux. Elle agita discrètement sa baguette murmurant quelques paroles inaudibles. Un éclair blanc traversa la pièce alors que Dumbledore se levait de son siège surpris. Un vent de panique se leva parmi les élèves. Indifférente à tout cela, la jeune fille se leva et alla s'accouder à la porte, souriant dangereusement devant le brouhaha de ses camarades. Dumbledore poussa bien vite au calme grâce à un de ses célèbres "Silence" qui avaient toujours porté leur fruit et ce matin n'échappa à cette règle.

-Merci. Maintenant veuillez vous asseoir. Cela ne doit être qu'un accident provoqué par un jeune apprenti qui aura mal contrôlé son sort, comme cela nous arrive souvent.

Le vieux directeur regarda Seamus Finnigan par dessus ses lunettes et celui-ci baissa la tête, honteux en se rappelant l'explosion de la semaine dernière qui avait conduit le corps enseignant à fermer l'accès à la bibliothèque, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui fit un long et ennuyeux sermon au Gryffondor qui se promit de ne plus jamais toucher à une baguette de sa vie! Promesse qu'il tenu environ 5 minutes... Albus sourit puis remarqua une chevelure blonde et mal coiffé près des immenses portes.

-Mlle Lovegood, veuillez retourner à votre place, je vous prie.

-Non.

Il la regarda, déstabilisé.

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit non.

Plus personne ne parla. Luna, que tout le monde surnommait cruellement Loufoca, venait de désobéir et de répondre au directeur.

-Je vous prie de vous asseoir Monsieur. Je crois qu'il y a un changement dans le programme de la matinée. Vous êtes tous mes otages, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Il y eu d'abord un silence, puis un éclat de rire traversa toute la Grande Salle. Drago Malfoy se leva et s'écria:

-Ce sont des ronflacks qui t'ont dit de faire cela ou alors le Père Noël?

-Non, j'ai juste eu envie de faire cela pour vous voir souffrir comme vous m'avez faite souffrir, sourit-elle froidement.

Le jeune homme se crispa un instant puis haussa un sourcil aristocratique et se fut d'un ton hautain qu'il répondit:

-Ah oui? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Loufoca?

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle sortit de sa robe de sorcier un pistolet qui paraissait n'avoir jamais servi. Hermione ainsi que tous les nés-moldus eurent une exclamation surprise en reconnaissant cet objet trop bien connu. Mais le jeune homme, ne connaissant pas, rit narquoisement:

-Et que comptes-tu faire avec cela? Me frapper avec?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir et tu le sauras! Le défia-t-elle.

Le jeune Malfoy eut soudain peur la voyant si confiante, mais un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer sa peur. Alors il se leva et marcha de son pas d'empereur jusqu'à se retrouver devant elle.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, Drago? demanda Luna d'une voix doucereuse en montrant l'arme à feu.

-Un objet moldu totalement inutile dans le château?

-Faux. C'est un objet moldu qui marche dans le château! La preuve en image.

Elle lui tira une balle dans l'épaule droite. Il poussa un hurlement strident en se prenant l'épaule. Toutes les personnes présentes poussèrent un cri d'horreur et même Rogue eut un léger sursaut. Hermione se leva, se retenant d'aller voir le Serpentard. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'infirmière mais Luna pointa le pistolet sur elle.

-Ne bougez pas, Madame, cela serait dommage que je me retrouve dans l'obligation de vous blesser plus ou moins gravement. Et Professeurs, s'il vous plait, épargnez moi l'affront d'aller vérifier votre porte d'accès à la Grande Salle. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide et naïve que cela.

Pomfresh retourna s'asseoir serrant les dents, se maudissant de son impuissance, tentant de retenir son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas écouter la jeune fille. Remis du choc, Dumbledore tenta de désarmer la jeune fille mais lorsqu'il prononça le sort rien ne se passa. Il retenta sa chance mais comme la première fois cela ne fonctionna pas. Le rire dément de la blonde s'éleva dans le silence pesant de la Salle.

-Dommage. Vous saviez votre éclair blanc? Et bien c'était un sort de ma confection. Il a bloqué toute la magie, personne ne pourra l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que je le décide. C'est pour cela que mon arme moldue marche, parce qu'il n'y a plus de magie ici. Ah et ne vous avisez pas de vous imaginer de tenter de m'agresser à plusieurs, parce que vous voyez ce petit bouton là que j'ai dans la main? J'appuie dessus et toute la Salle explose. Boum. Plus personne n'est vivant, tous morts... Et personne pour vous sauver comme c'est bête!

Un premier année se mit à pleurer, ce qui rendit encore plus épaisse l'atmosphère écrasante qui régnait dans cette salle si chaleureuse il y a seulement un quart d'heure.

-Maintenant vous allez tous vous lever et mettre les quatre tables de chaque côté des murs et vous asseoir par terre tous ensemble devant moi de façon à ce que personne ne me tourne le dos. Et toi aussi Drago.

Le jeune homme serrait les dents et tenait sa blessure en essayant d'arrêter le sang. Il recula vers les autres et alla s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce alors que les autres poussaient le mobilier comme l'avait ordonné Luna. Certaines personnes ne s'approchaient pas trop de Malfoy, ne sachant pas réellement d'où venait sa blessure ou ayant peur de son courroux. Tandis que tout le monde cherchait ses amis, Hermione observa timidement son camarade alors que ses cheveux bruns et épais lui cachaient les yeux. Il semblait presque fragile, son visage était totalement contracté comme s'il se concentrait pour ne pas montrer sa douleur ou contenir sa colère qui rougissait ses pommettes. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui sous le regard perplexe de ses amis.

-Tu saignes beaucoup, constata-t-elle une fois qu'elle se trouva assise à ses côtés, Harry, Ron et Ginny tout près.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis lui proposa:

- Laisse-moi te faire un pansement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Sang-de-Bourbe! cria-t-il presque.

Un rire presque sadique s'éleva dans la salle. Tous regardèrent Luna qui debout, riait aux éclats tenant toujours d'une main, le petit bouton qui pouvaient signer leur arrêt de mort en une seconde et son arme à feu de l'autre. Elle semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Elle lança un regard narquois à Malfoy.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas réellement dans la position de faire la fine bouche, cher Lord.

-Futur Lord, grimaça-t-il.

-Accepte donc l'aide de la Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu dis. Sinon tu risques de te vider de ton sang.

Il ne répondit rien mais laissa Hermione bander son épaule avec un morceau de sa propre robe de sorcier qu'elle avait déchiré. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard fixant plein de rage celle qui avait osé l'humilier devant tout Poudlard. La jeune Gryffondor s'assit ensuite à une distance respectable du Serpentard en soupirant. Luna avait demandé à Ron de lui apporter une chaise. Celui s'exécuta mais alors qu'il passait déposer la chaise il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-Pourquoi, Luna?

-Pourquoi, Ronald? Mais cela devrait être à moi de vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez fait subir cela, tous les jours depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Tous les jours que Merlin fait je devais supporter vos insultes, vos répliques stupides, vos insinuations débiles que même des gamins de moins de 5 ans trouveraient totalement connes! S'énerva-t-elle sur le pauvre garçon qui commença à s'éloigner doucement.

-Et maintenant tu viens me demander pourquoi! Pourquoi je fais cela mais ce n'est pas possible vous avez tous des problèmes avec votre cerveau ou quoi! Ce serait plutôt à moi demander pourquoi vous avez fait ça! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait ca! Pourquoi, Hein Pourquoi?

Ron la regardait apeuré par elle et encore plus par le canon qui était pointé sur lui. Il s'attendait à subir le même sort que Malfoy quand elle s'effondra sur son siège, en larmes.

-J'ai toujours été gentille, pourtant, sanglota-t-elle. Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? hurla-t-elle en brandissant son arme à feu.

Elle avait un regard de fou et tout le monde prit peur en le voyant, Elle, la douce folle, aussi dangereuse. Son doigt semblait bien trop proche du bouton qui les anéantirait tous.

-Alors qui va oser venir m'expliquer? Qui va oser venir voir la folle dingue! hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

Un silence lui répondit.

-Bande de lâches! Vous êtes tous des trouillards! Puisque personne ne veut le dire, je vais le faire moi! Parce que je suis différente de vous, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'elle est pas très belle avec ses accessoires étranges, ses yeux globuleux et ses cheveux en folie, son père un peu fou, ses histoires de cinglée! Vous n'avez jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi, à voir plus loin, même ceux qui se prétendaient être mes amis, vous vouliez juste vous donner bonne conscience! Mais est-ce que vous avez écouté mes appels au secours? Est-ce que vous avez fait attention aux larmes dans mes grands yeux? Non, vous en avez fait abstraction. Elles étaient là pourtant! Vous passez pour des gentils, mais vous êtes pires que les autres parce que vous êtes des hypocrites! Vous vous êtes servis de moi!

Hermione s'approcha prudemment sous la menace de Luna. Sa main tremblait sur la gâchette. Elle transpirait tellement que ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus ou moins coiffée. La Gryffondor parla de la voix calme qu'on utilise d'habitude pour les animaux sauvages. Elle avait les mains en l'air comme pour prouver qu'elle était sans défense et pas armée.

-Reste zen Luna. Pose cette arme, tu vas blesser une autre personne!

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Vous méritez tous de mourir!

-Je te comprends, tu sais. Je suis victime des moqueries des Serpentards, moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Je peux t'aider tu sais! Mais pose cette arme, tu n'es pas une meurtrière Luna, tu n'es pas un monstre!

Luna sourit, un sourire qui rappela dangereusement à Drago celui de sa tante Bellatrix.

-Non, Granger, tu ne sais rien, absolument rien. Les moqueries que tu as reçues ne sont rien comparées à certaines de mes humiliations. Tu es comme les autres. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi. Tu es une de ses hypocrites, Granger, qui ferme les yeux sur ce qu'elle ne veut pas voir. Tu dis que tu as autant souffert que moi? Laisse-moi rire! As-tu vu ta mère mourir sous tes yeux? As-tu vécu presque seule dans un vieux manoir avec pour seule compagnie des tableaux et un père qui ose à peine te regarder tellement tu lui rappelles sa femme adorée? Voir tous tes espoirs être anéantis lorsque tu te rends compte combien tu peux te sentir seule dans un château pleins d'enfants presque comme toi? As-tu déjà du supporter les moqueries, les regards, les silences sans personne à tes côtés pour te dire de "ne pas les écouter". Personne pour t'aider, même pas un regard pour te dire "Sois plus forte qu'eux!". Tes camarades de chambre se défoulaient-elles toujours sur toi? Et toi tu supportes tout sans rien dire en tentant de ne pas changer, parce qu'ils ne méritent pas que tu changes pour eux, tu essayes de t'acclimater mais rien n'y fait tu restes toujours la folle dingue sur laquelle on s'énerve quand on est mal! Se faire railler de tous, même de ceux que tu apprécies, de celui que tu aimes...

Elle murmura ces derniers mots et papillonna des yeux pour faire fuir quelques larmes perfides qui voulaient suivre ses consœurs tombées quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione était horrifiée, elle ne soupçonnait pas tout cela. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, elle avait été aussi aveugle... Peut-être Luna avait-elle raison, peut-être n'était-elle qu'une hypocrite comme les autres... La jeune fille armée la coupa dans ses pensées.

-Mais tu as raison sur un point. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, mais je peux toujours le devenir. Zabini!

On entendit presque les dents de l'interpelé claquer.

-Dépêche-toi de venir! Granger, retourne donc t'asseoir auprès de Malfoy, il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Mais Luna...tenta-t-elle.

-LA FERME! Et ne t'avise plus de m'appeler comme ca! Maintenant va poser tes fesses là-bas et ne fais pas chier ton monde pour une fois!

Elle n'insista pas, voyant que Luna était prête à tirer. Elle regarda Blaise s'approcher prudemment de Luna, qui semblait de plus en plus folle de rage. Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, elle lui ordonna de la regarder dans les yeux car il gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

-Alors petit Blaise aurais-tu peur de moi?

Il serra les dents.

-A genoux.

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, continuant de la fixer. Il reçut un coup de crosse dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il devina que sa pommette gauche était cassée, il sentit un gout de sang dans sa bouche.

- Agenouille-toi maintenant.

Sa mâchoire se contracta au maximum que la douleur lui permettait alors qu'il lui obéissait la fixant toujours de ses yeux sombres avec une haine profonde.

-Raconte-leur pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

Voyant qu'il gardait toujours le silence, elle se mit à hurler.

-Une fois ne t'a pas suffit? Dis-leur où je te jure que je ne te raterais pas comme ton ami, Malfoy.

Elle s'était approchée et elle avait posé son arme sur son front. Le métisse ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment alors qu'une goutte de sueur le long de sa joue. Sa voix trembla légèrement:

-On était en novembre. J'avais remarqué que je te plaisais et c'était réciproque. J'osais pas te le dire de peur que tu ne me croies pas et...

Il ne put s'achever sa phrase qu'il se prit un nouveau cou de crosse sur la tempe droite cette fois. Celle-ci se mit à saigner alors qu'il y portait la main.

-Arrête tes conneries Zabini! Tu n'es qu'un menteur! Je vais vous dire la vérité! Mr Zabini se promenait tard, cherchant une petite conne pour se vider car il se sentait bien lourd. Comprenez-le cela faisait 20 heures qu'il n'avait pas pu baiser! Alors il tomba sur la folle du coin. Il se dit "pourquoi pas? Lui retirer son pucelage sera ma B.A. de l'année!". Alors il profite de sa naïveté, lui jure qu'il l'aime, s'excuse platement de ses moqueries puis trente minutes plus tard, jouit égoïstement en elle dans une salle de classe désaffectée sale et puante. Le lendemain, il a tout oublié, recommence comme avant. Il se montre peut-être même encore plus dur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se vanter que Loufoca était passée sous lui! Honte sur toi Zabini de m'avoir baisée. Mais maintenant, qui est en position de force?

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer. Il continua à soutenir son regard. Il comprit dans ses deux yeux trop grands, d'un bleu trop délavé qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il mourrait ici et qu'importe, c'était elle ou le champ de bataille. Il était assez courageux pour l'affronter elle mais pas la guerre. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, espérant trouver ainsi suffisamment de courage pour l'affronter.

-Tu es folle, Lovegood, une grande fêlée.

-Oui, je suis folle, mais c'est ton œuvre, votre œuvre à tous, dit-elle doucement, la flamme de démence qui brûlait dans ses yeux leur enlevant toute la douceur qui les avaient un jour caractérisés. Alors quoi ca ne te plait pas? Après tout cela ne te dérange pas de t'agenouiller devant Voldemort alors pourquoi pas devant moi, une folle armée?

-Je t'en prie tais-toi. Fais pas le con, murmura Drago entre ses dents.

Seule Hermione l'entendit et s'approcha imperceptiblement. Il lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance qui démentait sa grimace de soi-disant dégout dont elle ne se formalisa pas.

-C'est vrai que vous avez certains points communs, fit-il avec toute sa véhémence et son mordant habituel.

Drago plissa douloureuse les yeux, alors qu'Hermione se rapprocha de lui tremblante, cherchant du réconfort. Il lui lança un regard qui aurait du être plus ou moins réconfortant, ne se reculant pas. Ils reportèrent ensuite leurs regards sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Luna semblait stupéfixée. Elle saisit son pistolet à deux mains et c'est sans trembler qu'elle le pointa une nouvelle fois sur le front du métis. Il la fixa toujours même quand il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune pour cela. Puis il se souvint d'une phrase que son père lui avait dite alors qu'il lui avouait sa peur de la guerre. "On n'est jamais trop jeune pour mourir". Son père. Il pensa à lui qui se retrouverait réellement tout seul face à la menace. Il pensa à Drago, son seul ami, qui serait seul lui aussi. Il pensa à tout ce qu'on allait le forcer à abandonner. Il pria silencieusement Merlin pour qu'il lui vienne en aide:

"Merlin, si vous existez, sauvez-moi. Ayez pitié de moi et je vous jure que je serais enfin courageux. J'irai du côté du bien. Je vous jure que plus jamais, je ne me moquerai des gens comme je l'ai fait. Pitié, soyez clément pour ma vie et si vous ne le pouvez pas, soyez le pour mon âme."

Luna enleva doucement la sécurité dans une attente qui sembla insoutenable à toute la Salle. Les plus grands bouchaient les oreilles des plus petits qui fermaient leurs yeux le plus possible, terrorisés. Blaise ne reconnut pas la voix de Loufoca quand elle lui demanda sadiquement:

-Un dernier mot avant l'enfer?

Il sentit une larme coulait le long de sa joue, cette perle salée était pour lui et pour tous ceux qu'il laisserait derrière lui, elle symbolisait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, toutes les erreurs qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer. Il releva le menton en signe de défi et dans une ultime provocation, il se moqua d'une voix fier et orgueilleuse, d'une voix rauque aussi, d'une voix blessante, d'une voix enrageante:

-Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

Lorsqu'il finit la dernière syllabe de sa phrase, elle appuya sur la détente, petit bouton insignifiant qui prit la vie de Blaise Zabini, jeune homme de 17 ans à peine qui rêvait de liberté mais qui n'avait osé la toucher. Il avait attendu qu'on lui tende la main mais personne n'était venu. Il avait regretté trop tard mais jamais il ne se serait excusé. Oui, il avait mal agit envers Luna, mais elle n'avait pas été la seule. Oui, il l'avait trompé et trahi. Oui, il l'avait humiliée. Oui, il s'était moqué d'elle et y avait pris un certain plaisir. Cela faisait-il de lui un monstre? A vous de décider, mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui cher lecteur. Rares sont ceux qui ne se sont jamais moqués d'une personne un jour dans leur vie. Rappelez vous bien. Un jour vous avez été ce Blaise, sauf que Luna s'est tue ou alors elle a agit et cela vous a encore plus fait rire. Ou alors vous avez été la personne de qui on se moque, peut-être avez-vous eu même des rêves vengeurs tout comme la douce enfant qu'à été autrefois notre "héroïne". Peut-être en avez vous été témoin, mais n'avez rien dit par peur... Ah enfin, cela revient à votre mémoire? Maintenant vous pouvez juger Blaise. Méritait-il une deuxième chance? Aurait-il pu se faire pardonner? Son envie de rédemption était-elle trop tardive? Cela restera un de ces grands mystères de l'humanité, de ceux où chacun à son avis.

Drago observa le corps de son unique ami tomber en avant. Il eut l'impression que la scène se passait au ralenti. Il entendit de loin le bruit sourd que produisit le contact entre le cadavre et le sol, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut d'horreur. Il croisa le regarda vide du métis, s'attendant à voir quelque chose, un éclair de fierté, de mépris, d'amusement peut-être comme quand ils étaient petits... Mais rien. Face à ce constat, il ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux gris plus profonds que jamais. Hermione était toujours assise à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui se trouvait à terre. Il ne se déroba pas au contraire, il la serra si fort qu'elle eut mal mais ne dit rien, comprenant le besoin de son camarade.

Luna Lovegood baissa doucement sa main dans un geste rempli d'une grâce écœurante et regarda Hermione en disant d'une voix cassante:

-Voilà, maintenant je suis une meurtrière. Vous voyez une différence dans mon apparence?

Personne n'osa la regarder sauf la lionne qui la fixa avec un dégout non dissimulé, décidée à rester courageuse jusqu'au bout, bien que blottie contre un serpent. Loufoca prit un visage d'ange, mais malgré elle, elle n'arriva pas à voir autre chose qu'un monstre en elle. Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être est-ce de leur faute tout cela. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais cela ne l'excusera de ce qu'elle avait fait. De nombreux sanglots s'élevèrent de la Grande Salle, principalement des premières et deuxièmes années, ce qui ne sembla pas gêner la Serdaigle qui souriait toujours. Sa chemise avait une tâche de sang sur son ventre et ses poignets.

-Oui. Tu as du sang sur ta chemise et tu te fiches de faire pleurer des enfants...

-Tu as entendu Hermione, Drago? Tu es un enfant, ricana-t-elle.

-Et de faire souffrir la famille de celui que tu as froidement tué. Alors, voilà tu es un monstre. Cela n'est peut-être pas inscrit sur ton visage, mais ce sera en toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours que je souhaite rapide.

Luna lança un sourire désabusé à l'effrontée et s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise comme si elle s'apprêtait à expliquer quelques choses de très ardu à un jeune enfant qui pose trop de questions.

-Encore une fois tu te montres hypocrite Granger. Tu es vraiment très paradoxale, d'un coté tu me dis que tuer c'est mal mais de l'autre tu souhaites ma mort. Te sentirais-tu coupable si je mourrais devant toi, maintenant, là tout de suite? Oh, ne répond pas. Je sais bien que oui. Tu te sens responsable de tout. Mais ne vois-tu donc pas l'ironie de ta remarque? Tu souhaiterais ma mort mais tu serais incapable de me la donner. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je ne t'ai pas assez fait souffrir. Je suis certaine que si Malfoy le pouvait, il me tuerait. Mais moi, tu vois je suis à bout. Vous m'avez fait assez souffrir pour que j'arrive à comprendre Voldemort... Lui il a vécut les mêmes choses, les insultes mais lui n'a pas été aussi faible que moi. C'est pourquoi je suis ici, là, aujourd'hui, pour vous dire que vous avez presque gagné. En réalité j'avais deux choix, soit me suicider seule dans ma chambre, soit me suicider avec vous! En tout cas, ton souhait va être exaucé Granger! Je vais bientôt mourir!

Elle semblait partager entre les rires et les larmes. Drago sécha ses larmes grognant toujours à propos de l'insulte puis dégagea sa main de celle d'Hermione qui tentait de retenir ses larmes au maximum. Il passa un bras maladroit autour d'elle alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut gêné par cette proximité inattendue et retint un sourire attendri lorsque la jeune fille renifla. Il lui offrit son mouchoir brodé main, insouciant des regards qui les entouraient. Elle lui sourit doucement en retour. Luna les regarda sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux puis marmonna:

-Il ne va pas être content! Oh non, il ne va pas être content!

Harry observa les deux jeunes gens enlacés avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Luna semblait paniquée. Elle paraissait indécise. Elle faisait les cent pas tout en tenant fermement son arme ainsi que le détonateur. Il devait la distraire, essayer de faire en sorte de lui prendre son arme. Il devait faire quelque chose, agir, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Luna?

Elle se retourna vers le brun et son regard reprit un éclair de folie. Elle recommença à aller d'un bout à l'autre de la Salle, donnant presque le tournis à l'Élu tout en répétant.

-Il ne va pas être content. Il ne va pas être content.

-Luna? On pourrait discuter un peu, s'il te plait?

Elle se figea et hocha calmement de la tête. Ils s'assirent, Harry par terre, Luna sur sa chaise inconfortable.

-Tu sais Luna, je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends parce que tu ne me croirais pas. Mais j'ai connu cela aussi. J'ai été malheureux très longtemps... Je le suis encore parfois même.

-Voyez-vous cela! Le Grand Harry Potter, le héros des temps modernes est malheureux! Pourrions-nous connaître les raisons de ses désagréments? Qui sait, nous pourrions y remédier votre grâce! Se moqua-t-elle.

-C'était un petit garçon comme les autres, commença-t-il calmement. Sauf que lui il n'avait pas de Papa ni de Maman mais il avait une cicatrice qui le rendait affreux. Enfin c'était ce que disaient sa Tante et Oncle tout comme leur fils. Ils disaient aussi que c'était pour cela que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui, qu'ils s'étaient suicidés à cause de lui parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Alors le petit garçon se tut, ne posa plus de questions et obéit aveuglement à "Madame" et "Monsieur". Plus tard, il se révéla différent, il pouvait faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Alors on le mit à l'écart, on l'insulta, on le martyrisa, on le traita de monstre. Quand il faisait de la "magie", on l'enfermait dans un placard et on l'oubliait pendant quelques jours. Puis quand il se mettait à pleurer trop fort, qu'il devenait dérangeant pour la "paix" du ménage, on le laissait se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine et manger quelque chose et boire aussi... Puis il a grandit, s'il faisait trop de bêtises on le frappait, s'il n'en faisait pas aussi, juste parce qu'il existait alors que personne ne voulait de lui... Ensuite il est devenu sorcier, il a apprit que ses parents l'aimaient, il a apprit qu'il devait tuer un sorcier. Il a réussit à se faire à cette idée. Puis il a découvert des gens qui avaient vraiment connu son père et sa mère. Il vit un homme mourir par sa faute, il rencontra l'assassin de ceux qui lui avaient donné sa vie et quand il le dit personne ne le crut. Ils l'abandonnèrent tous après l'avoir adulé. Il perdit son parrain alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver, par sa faute et celui du monstre. Tout le monde s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir cru mais il n'arriva plus à leur faire confiance. Alors il évolua seul ou presque, ne faisant confiance qu'à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Grande Salle alors que certains baissèrent la tête, honteux. Ginny serrait quelques premiers années contre sa poitrine, retenant ses larmes en voyant que Harry l'avait oubliée une fois de plus...

-Toi aussi tu as eu envie de te venger?

-Oui. Parfois j'ai rêvé d'assassiner ma tante, mon oncle et leur enfant dans leur sommeil. Dans ma tête c'était toujours rapide, un simple sort... J'ai même essayé de torturer Bellatrix avec l'Endoloris mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le sort longtemps. Il y avait sa voix dans ma tête qui me rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, il y avait simplement...

-Le pouvoir, poursuivit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Oui, c'est cela. Le pouvoir. Tu l'entends n'est-ce pas cette voix? Tu l'entends aussi elle te parle dans tes rêves?

Elle s'approcha de Harry s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse lui voler ses armes et murmura prudemment sur le ton de la confidence:

-Il me souffle des choses... Il me raconte sa vie... Il me comprend, comme nous il a souffert... Il me comprend, il me comprend. Il veut m'aider, il m'a permise de me venger en échange de...

-En échange de quoi Luna?

-Vous tuer, tous. Moi avec vous.

-Et tu vas le faire? demanda-t-il toujours aussi calme.

-Il me fait confiance. Je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance.

-C'est un monstre, il a tué mes parents.

-C'était un accident, s'emporta-t-elle. Parfois il y a des pertes négligeables pour la vengeance.

-Luna! Il tue des centaines de gens, en torture des milliers. Des innocents! Ce ne sont pas des "pertes négligeables" ce sont des hommes, des femmes, des enfants!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants t'ont fait souffrir, on participé à ton malheur! Comment peux-tu vouloir les protéger?!

-Il y a eu trop de morts. Cela doit s'arrêter. Maintenant. Si on doit toujours se venger de ce que le voisin nous a fait, cela ne finira jamais car il se vengera à son tour, etc. Tom n'est pas un homme bien, Luna. Il ne faut pas écouter sa voix.

-Lui est gentil avec moi! hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi tu voudrais m'enlever la seule personne qui m'aime sans me juger?

-Je t'aime aussi Luna. Comme tu es.

-Tu mens!

Elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui, le canon de son pistolet pointé sur la poitrine.

-Non, je te jure que c'est vrai, Luna. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Mais... Tu sors avec Ginny? Hésita-t-elle.

-Je l'ai fait pour te rendre jalouse! C'est toi que j'aime, ma Lune.

-Non! Tu te moques de moi! Comme Blaise! Pourquoi tu me mens?!

-Je te jure sur mon âme et sur mon sang que je t'aime, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tout le monde retint une exclamation surprise et Ginny laissa couler ses larmes. Drago frissonna tandis qu'Hermione se collait encore plus à lui pour ressentir la chaleur d'une protection illusoire mais dont elle avait néanmoins besoin. Il caressa tendrement sa hanche dans un signe rassurant, instinctif. Elle porta un regard neuf sur son meilleur ami, tentant d'analyser tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut-être mentait-il? Pourtant le serment qu'il avait prononcé avait une valeur presque égale au serment inviolable, quiconque le trahissait serait maudit pour l'éternité. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant le jeune Malfoy se contracter contre elle et elle s'aperçut que Luna pleurait doucement.

-Harry... Viens avec moi alors. Rejoins-nous, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et il s'approcha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle accepta l'étreinte et mis ses bras autour du corps maigre du garçon. Il se sépara d'elle puis prit ses mains dans les siennes, tenant maintenant autant qu'elle le pistolet et le détonateur. Il s'approcha de son visage comme pour l'embrasser et Luna ferma les yeux attendant ce moment avec impatience. Le brun effleura ses lèvres et dans un souffle, il chuchota:

-Pardonne-moi.

Puis un tir se fit entendre suivit d'un éclair blanc. Personne ne vit ce que s'était passé durant ces quelques secondes, tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut Harry effondré par terre, tenant le corps de la Serdaigle dans ses bras, en train de pleurer à chaude larmes. Tous se turent, horrifiés, choqués. Le cauchemar était fini. L'Élu les avait sauvés. Hermione s'effondra dans les bras à Drago alors qu'il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, pour elle autant que pour lui. Les plus jeunes pleuraient de plus belle. C'est alors que du fin fond de la salle, une voix s'éleva:

-Bravo Harry!

-Bien joué Harry!

-Merci Harry! C'était juste!

D'autres voix répétèrent cette phrase alors que la rage dudit héros s'éleva lentement. Il se leva et cria de toutes ses faibles forces.

-Taisez-vous! Vous ne comprenez donc rien! Vous êtes tous aussi bêtes! C'est de notre faute! N'avez-vous donc rien compris? Est-elle morte pour rien! Nous sommes tous coupables! Vous l'avez détruite et moi... Je... Je l'ai tué...

Il sanglota de plus belle, il avait du sang de partout, sur le visage, son tee-shirt, ses mains, ses lèvres aussi...

-Regardez donc autour de vous! Vous voyez ces enfants qui pleurent! Ils sont terrorisés! Ils n'auraient jamais du pleurer, c'est de votre faute... Notre faute! Trop d'enfants ont pleuré... Elle avait raison. Du début à la fin! Ce sont nous les monstres! Nous sommes tous des monstres...

Tout le monde garda le silence alors qu'il ramassait le détonateur. Il eut une énorme envie d'appuyer sur le bouton, pour mourir, pour les tuer tous aussi. Il avait compris Luna, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il le savait. Il l'avait vu plonger mais avait fermé les yeux. Le choixpeau avait tort. Sa place était avec les Serpentards, les lâches. Soudain il sentit une main sur la sienne et se retourna. Hermione lui sourit doucement, des larmes mouillées sur son visage de poupée.

-Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison et détruit le détonateur sous son pied. La jeune fille essuya les larmes de son meilleur ami. Elle eut peur en croisant ses yeux. Elle frémit et détourna le regard, ne supporta pas leur intensité, la façon dont ils lisaient en elle était bien trop gênante.

-Comment vais-je l'annoncer à son père? Sanglota-t-il. Comment vais-je lui dire que j'ai tué sa fille unique? La dernière chose qui lui restait sur terre?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras. Puis soudain, un détail lui revint. Elle s'écarta de lui.

-As-tu menti à Luna lorsque tu lui as juré que tu l'aimais?

Il lui lança un sourire désabusé d'où sa douleur perçait, dangereuse.

-Je suis déjà maudit de toute façon.

Il se baissa et murmura un sortilège qui débarrassa toute trace de sang du visage de la morte. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et sortit, personne ne le suivit. Hermione le regarda partir, Ginny à ses côtés pleurait doucement alors que Ron semblait être en train de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il voulut le suivre mais sa meilleure amie le retint.

-Laisse le seul.

-Mais s'il faisait une connerie?

Elle planta un regard dur dans celui azur.

-S'il aurait du faire une connerie, on ne serait plus vivant.

Le jeune Weasley baissa les yeux et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Granger eut froid d'un coup, et s'entoura de ses bras. Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle et se retourna vers Drago qui lui prit la main avec douceur pour la porter à sa bouche.

oOo

Harry venait de finir d'enterrer Luna sous le Saule pleureur de l'école. Il avait fait une croix et avait gravé grâce à sa baguette:

_"Luna Lovegood,_

_Morte à cause de la cruauté du monde._

_A une amie que je ne pourrais jamais oublier"._

Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa à l'arbre immobilisé en soupirant. Il se remit à lui demander pardon, se souvenant du regard surpris de la jeune fille, de ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, puis de l'étincelle de compréhension lorsqu'il avait tiré. Elle s'était rendu compte de sa trahison. Elle était morte ainsi, trahie par celui qu'elle croyait son ami. Elle qui l'avait aidé, qui avait cru en lui... Comment avait-il pu faire cela? Les perles salées dévalèrent ses joues alors que tout son être respirait le désespoir et la culpabilité.

Sa haine pour Voldemort redoubla d'intensité alors qu'une bourrasque de vent lui glaça l'échine. Il ne bougea pas, gardant ses yeux clos, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de continuer à voir après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tué... Tué une âme innocente qui souffrait, pour sauver des élèves pleins de méchanceté et d'ignorance. Il soupira profondément.

-Tu n'es pas bien prudent Harry.

Il aurait reconnu la voix glaciale et rauque entre mille.

-Toi non plus, Tom. Venir seul à Poudlard devant celui qui doit te tuer, est bien insouciant pour un homme de ta trempe.

-Je ne suis pas un homme!

-Non, c'est vrai tu es un monstre.

-L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme. C'est là la grande question Harry. Nous sommes tous des monstres. Nous avons tous des envies de sang, même toi.

-Qu'en sais-tu!

-J'étais dans l'esprit de Luna. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à te croire, qui l'ai poussée dans

tes bras, moi qui lui ai donné de quoi se venger.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te prouver que tu étais capable de tuer.

-C'était elle ou eux, je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je croyais que l'on avait toujours le choix?

Potter ouvrit les yeux et vit que Voldemort l'observait comme s'il était une curiosité fascinante. Il ressemblait toujours autant à un serpent, il était hideux. Il se dit que pour une fois, le physique représentait ce qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui-même.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, Tom?

-Tu pleures.

-Et alors?

-Ce n'est pas laid sur toi. C'est comme si tu assumais tes larmes. C'est presque beau.

L'Élu le dévisagea, surpris.

-Je croyais que pleurer était une marque de faiblesse? Que montrer tout sentiment hormis la haine était de la faiblesse?

-Tu te trompes même la haine est faible. Mais toi... tu réussis à tourner tes sentiments en force... Plus tu es triste, plus tu es mal, plus tu es malheureux, plus ton pouvoir grandit... Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas?

-Qui cela?

-Luna Lovegood. Tu étais amoureux d'elle, constata-t-il.

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, Harry. N'oublis pas que je suis en toi, comme tu es en moi.

-... Peut-être as-tu raison. Mais on ne saura jamais si elle, elle m'a aimé.

-Elle t'aimait.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je fus son confident durant les derniers mois.

-Tu l'as utilisée comme tu as utilisé Ginny?

-Non. Je l'ai utilisée comme j'ai essayé de t'utiliser. Mais je n'ai pas réussi avec toi, tu

avais Granger et toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Lupin, Dumbledore... Tu étais trop entouré. Elle, elle était seule.

-Je crois qu'à cet instant je ne suis plus rien.

Les yeux rouges s'ancrèrent dans ceux verts brillants.

-Tu es mon ennemi. Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu en 80 ans d'existence.

-Ne devrais-tu pas tenter de me tuer en cet instant, Tom?

-Non, Harry, cela serait bien trop simple. Le jour où nous nous battrons arrivera, mais ce jour-là, tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens, prêt à me tuer.

-Tu me surprends beaucoup.

-Je te le répète puisque ton égo semble l'aimer tant que cela : tu es mon meilleur ennemi. Le seul qui mérite de me tuer.

Le jeune homme rit.

-Alors j'attends ce jour avec impatience, assura-t-il.

-Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi...

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parle.

-La proposition de Luna tient toujours tu sais. Tu peux me rejoindre.

-Sans façon merci.

-Soit, sache que si un jour tu le décides, ma porte te sera ouverte, grimaça-t-il dans une tentative de sourire.

Harry ricana sous le regard surpris.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru t'entendre proférer une telle phrase!

Voldemort acquiesça, légèrement amusé lui aussi.

-Et toi? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de tenter de m'assassiner pour te venger, petit Gryffon?

-Si. Mais je suis en train de me recueillir sur la tombe de la jeune fille que je viens de tuer alors non, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de te tuer maintenant. De plus, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il est trop tôt pour cela.

-Tu es bien mature pour ton si jeune âge.

-Tu m'as poussé à grandir plus vite que les autres en tuant mes parents, cracha-t-il.

-Certes, mais dis-toi que mes parents m'ont abandonné et je n'ai pas si mal fini. Je suis riche, puissant et j'ai pleins de serviteurs prêts à me lécher les bottes!

-Tu es un mage noir! Ricana Harry.

-Noir ou blanc qu'importe? Il n'y a que...

-Le pouvoir qui compte pour vous, oui je le sais.

-Tu savais que Dumbledore a été amoureux de Grindelwald? Qu'à cause de cela il croit avoir tué sa propre sœur?

-Je suis certain qu'il est innocent! s'indigna-t-il.

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores encore sur ce monde, jeune homme. Et d'autres que tu connais bien trop. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse je te considère presque comme mon fils... Nous sommes si ressemblants, chacun à notre façon...

Le dernier Potter ne trouva rien à répondre, bien trop surpris par la phrase que venait de prononcer le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

-Je dois partir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et la conquête du monde ne se fait pas en discutant.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

-A bientôt Harry. Porte-toi bien, mon garçon. On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

-Au revoir Tom.

Alors que le mage allait transplaner il ajouta:

-Ne laisse pas tes vieux démons te poursuivre. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Vis jusqu'au bout. Trouve un moyen de me tuer et lorsque tu seras heureux dis-toi que j'aurai aimé avoir cette chance aussi...Tu n'es qu'un homme, pas un Dieu, rappelle toi en toujours. Tu ne pourras jamais sauver tout le monde. Ton camarade et Black sont morts par ma faute et un jour tu pourras te venger. Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre durant le temps d'une conversation, mais quand je repartirais je ferais tout pour t'anéantir.

Potter acquiesça.

-Ah et dis au jeune Drago qu'il ne sera plus le bienvenu dans son manoir. Cela lui épargnera une longue introspection totalement inutile. Cela fait longtemps que je sais qu'il ne deviendra pas Mangemort. Il aime beaucoup ton amie.

-Je l'avais également remarqué aussi, oui, fit-il songeur.

Et alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait transplaner, Harry le retint.

-Attend! Comment as-tu fait pour réussir à rentrer à Poudlard?

L'interpellé ricana.

-Je suis le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait connu. Cela devrait suffire non?

Et avant que le jeune ait put répondre il disparut et il ne resta de lui qu'une fumée noire. Il songea à leur conversation. Il repensa à une question que Voldemort avait posée. "L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme?". L'homme est un monstre, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela. Il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il songea à la douce Luna. Il aurait aimé que leur premier baiser fût différent. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'avait pas menti, qu'il était vraiment sorti avec Ginny pour la rendre jalouse. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les autres. Qu'elle était une fille extraordinaire, qu'ils étaient jaloux, cons, ignorants... Il aurait aimé tellement de choses qui ne seront plus jamais possibles... Il regarda le château et pour la première fois depuis qu'il y était entré, il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui contre tous ceux qui y résidaient mais aussi contre lui-même. S'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait peut-être que Tom n'aurait jamais pu la manipuler ainsi... Ils seraient peut-être heureux...

Il marcha calmement vers la Grande Salle et y rentra. Il n'y avait plus personne. Les tables étaient toujours contre les murs. Il vit une tâche de sang, celui de Luna et plus loin celle de Blaise ou de Drago il ne savait pas... Blaise... Il eut un frisson. Elle l'avait tué. Lui aussi aurait aimé le faire mais le jeune Serpentard était peut-être un monstre mais il n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier géant de la vie. Il avait lutté comme il le pouvait contre l'absurdité de son existence, comme ils le faisaient tous...

Son regard s'éleva et il vit que la nuit s'était levée. Il admira avec une certaine mélancolie les étoiles briller, cherchant par habitude la constellation du Grand Chien et vit Sirius son étoile la plus lumineuse. Puis son regard s'accrocha à la lune pleine, pensant vaguement à Remus. Il eut alors l'impression qu'elle brilla de mille-feu et un seul nom s'échappa de ses lèvres glacé.

-Luna...

Il sourit et sortit sans se retourner.

_Fin_

* * *

Je vOus avOue n'être pas tOtalement satisfaite de cette fin. Je vOulais faire quelque chOse de marquant, de prOfOnd mais je ne sais pas c'était cette fin qui me venait xD. Mais bOn, au départ ca devait finir par le suicide de Luna. Autant dire que ca a bien changé xD.

Et persOnellement j'adOre mOn VOldemOrt, il est presque humain je trouve xD. Sa phrase "L'homme est-il un monstre ou le monstre est-il un homme" est tiré du BOssu de NOtre Dame le dessin animé xD. J'adore QuasimOdO. Y'a-t-il un hOmme plus gentil que lui? BOn j'arrête de faire de la pub à Disney xD. Je sais aussi que ma ptite rOmance DragO HermiOne est un peu grOsse mais je ne sais pas... C'était une impulsiOn. xD. Je ne pOuvais pas laisser le ptit DragO souffrir tOut seul dans sOn cOin quand même! xD. Et pOur les fans de ROn ou Ginny, je sais qu'ils ne sOnt pas très présents, mais je ne vOyais pas ROn prendre un rOle impOrtant vu que pOur mOi il ne cOmprend pas Luna, peu de persOnnes la cOmprennent je pense. Peut-être Harry et VOldemOrt sont-ils les seuls. Ah ce Harry et le Harry que j'aimerai vOir dans les films xD. -nOrmal c'est mOi qui les fait xD-. Je le trOuve mOins enfantin, plus réaliste, plus sOmbre. Prêt à tOut pOur sauver les gens alOrs qu'il sait qu'ils ne lui rendrOnt rien en retOur. Je crOis que à la fin, il les haït, parce que c'est leur faute s'il a dut la tuer. Enfin, après chaqu'un a sa visiOn des chOses, c'est ça la liberté d'OpiniOn! xD. En tOut cas, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que mOi à l'écrire! xD. Et vOus savez ce qui serait le tOp du tOp? Une ptite review. COmment ça vOus l'aviez deviné? xD. AlOrs qu'attendez-vOus! Ca prend 5 ptites minutes et ca réchauffe le cOeur de l'auteur -et ca me dOnne un sOurire con et heureux pOur je sais pas cOmbien de temps mais ca ce n'est que mOi et ma fOlie... xD-.

Bref en espérant que vOus avez aimé et de vOus revOir peut-être pour une fic qui sait? xD.

BisOus et à bientOt!

LittleBeattle pOur vOus servir *s'incline avec classe*xD.

Reviews? *o*


End file.
